Skyscraper
by bell black 12
Summary: Songfic zum dem Lied Skysraper spielt während der Endschlacht und zusammen sind Pansy und Hermine. Lest mal rein :)


Und wieder ein Songfic von mir und ja diesmal wieder Slytherin/ Gryffindor Style =)

Hermine/ Pansy der Song ist Skyscraper von Demi Lovato. Spielt während der Finalen Schlacht und nein Pansy wollte Harry bei mir mal nicht ausliefern und sie nimmt auch an der Finalen Schlacht Teil auf der Seite von Hogwarts. Wir sind gerade in der Phase, in der Pause war und Harry sich ausliefern soll oder gerade dabei ist. Und in Hogwarts etwas aufgeräumt wird.

…

Skies are crying

I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence,

as it's ending,

like we never had a chance

Do you have to,

make me feel like there is nothing left of me?

Voller Hoffnung rannte Pansy auf der Suche nach Hermine, durch Hogwarts und sah dabei was der Krieg aus ihrem Zuhause gemacht hatte. Überall lagen Trümmer und tote, Mitglieder des Ordens sowie auch Todesser, und die Slytherin Schülerin hatte Angst, ihre große Liebe zu verlieren und tränen rannen ihr über ihr Gesicht.

Es herrschte Stille, solange wie der Dunkle Lord noch darauf wartete das Harry sich ausliefern würde, und Pansy hatte Angst das Harry dies wirklich tun würde und der ganze Krieg keinen Sinn gehabt hätte und sie doch besser Hermine dazu gezwungen hätten das, sie geflüchtet wären ins Ausland und dort ein glückliches Leben gehabt hätten, anstatt vielleicht noch heute Abend hier zu sterben, was ganz gegen Pansy Natur, als Slytherin sprach zu kämpfen, wenn sie nicht sicher war das sie auf der Sieger Seite ist.

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Pansy rannte so schnell wie sie ihre Beine tragen konnten, doch stoppte sie plötzlich als sie, ein wimmern wahr nahm und sich umschaute, und sie eine verletzte Nymphadora Lupin fand die dem Tod näher war, als dem Leben.

Und Pansy fing an alle Heilzauber anzuwenden, die sie kannte um der Frau zu helfen, als Tonks wie der Spitzname der anderen Hexe war, wie Pansy von Hermine wusste, halbwegs stabil war beschloss Pansy sie in die große Halle zu levitieren, auch wenn alles in ihr danach verlangte, Hermine zu finden.

Und zu sehen das es ihr gut ging, doch das konnte sie nicht Hermine hatte sie verändert und ohne ihre Hilfe würde Tonks sterben und so machte sich Pansy so schnell wie sie nur konnte, während sie am levitieren war, mit Tonks auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

As the smoke clears

I awaken,

and untangle you from me

Would it make you,

feel better to watch me while I bleed?

All my windows, still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

Schnell hatte Pansy den Weg hinter sich gebracht und brachte Tonks zu dem verletzten Lager,

und dann sah die Slytherin ihr Ziel Hermine,

sie stand bei den Weasleys und tröstete Ron, bis sich Hermine umdrehte Pansy sah, sich von Ron löste und so schnell sie konnte zu Pansy rannte und der schwarzhaarigen glücklich um den Hals fiel.

Während diese anfing zu weinen, vor Anspannung und Glück, weil sie und Hermine bis jetzt noch lebten und sie ihre Freundin nach beinah einem Jahr wieder umarmen konnte.

Und all der Schmerz, den Pansy gefühlt hatte, noch fühlte war zwar noch nicht weg aber sie hatte es geschafft stark zu bleiben, nicht an die falsche Seite zu geraten wie so viele ihrer Mitschüler und auch wenn das Ende des Krieges offen war gehörte sie zu der Seite für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnte, anstatt zu der die die besseren Chancen hatte.

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Die Frist die Voldemort gesetzt hatte war rum, und Pansy wartete mit Hermine Ron und vielen andern darauf was passieren würde und dann sahen sie es, Voldemort kam an und hatte Hagrid gefangen genommen und dieser Trug einen Körper, Harrys Körper!

Hermine fing an zu weinen und Pansy drückte sie an sich.

Die Todesser und Voldemort kamen immer näher und dann ging alles schnell Pansy küsste Hermine und löste dann sanft deren Umarmung und stellte sich vor die anderen.

Voldemort schaute sie lachend an und meinte

„ Ah die erste meiner Abtrünnigen die wieder zu mir will, Miss Parkinson, passend das du schon meinem Haus, dem einzigen Haus das es ab jetzt noch in Hogwarts gibt gehörst, komm zu uns meine Liebe und deine Fehler sind dir verziehen".

Pansy schaute ihn mit ihrem ab wertigsten Slytherin Blick an und sagte nur

„Lieber sterbe ich".

Der Dunkle Lord schaute sie wütend an und meinte nur

„ Das lässt sich leicht arrangieren und du wirst zusammen mit den anderen Häusern abtreten".

Alles ging sehr schnell und auf einmal kam der Sprechende Hut angeflogen und brannte doch noch bevor er Pansy richtig erreicht hatte sah sie etwas heraus glitzern und nahm diesen Gegenstand schnell an sich.

Es war das Schwert Gryffindors und kaum hatte sie dieses in der Hand war der Hut verschwunden.

Ein überraschtes auf staunen ging durch die Reihen und Pansy fing an süffisant zu grinsen als Hermine auf einmal aufschrie und

"Vorsicht"! rief.

Pansy drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um Nagini zu erledigen,

bevor die Schlange ihr etwas tun könnte und bevor Voldemort sie angreifen konnte.

Stand auf einmal Harry vor ihr und duellierte sich mit Voldemort.

Und Pansy fing an sich zusammen mit Hermine um Bellatrix Lestrange zu kümmern.

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear, yeah

Go run, run, run

Yeah it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

Es sah schlecht aus für Hermine und Pansy, Bellatrix war wie eine verrückte und auf einmal passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Bellatrix feuerte einen Todesfluch auf Hermine ab,

Pansy feuerte einen Todesfluch auf Bellatrix ab

und sprang anschließend in die Schussbahn von Bellatrix Fluch, um Hermine zu retten,

doch nicht Pansy wurde von dem Fluch getroffen sondern ein Todesser, der sich schützend vor Pansy gestellt hatte und den diese als ihren Vater erkannte,

und zur selben Zeit wie Pansys Vater,

traf Bellatrix, die das ganze Schauspiel mit einer unheimlichen Freude gesehen hatte, der Todesfluch von Pansy.

Und Voldemorts treuste Anhängerin, starb zur selben Zeit wie ihr Meister den Harry besiegte.

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like i'm made of glass

Like i'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Und so war der Krieg gewonnen und Pansy hatte es allen bewiesen das auch eine Slytherin das richtige tun konnte, und neben dem Orden des Merlins war das größte Geschenk für Pansy, Hermines Liebe.

Und jeden Morgen mit ihr, in einer nur sicheren Welt aufwachen zu können und auch wenn sie ihren Vater verloren hatte, half es ihr doch zu wissen das sie immer von ihm geliebt wurde und er doch stolz auf sie war.


End file.
